The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique effective when used for a semiconductor device having a face up structure.
Semiconductor devices which are integrated in small-sized electronic equipment such as mobile phone, portable information processing terminal equipment or portable personal computer are requested to be thinner and smaller and have more pins. As semiconductor devices satisfying such requirements, CSP (Chip Size Package or Chip Scale Package) type ones have been developed for example. CSP type semiconductor devices having various structures have been proposed and already industrialized, but among them, those having a face up structure which can be produced at a low cost using an existing plant are most popular.
The CSP type semiconductors having a face up structure each principally comprises a substrate (interconnection (wiring) substrate) having an interconnection (wiring) formed on a chip mounting surface which is the first surface (one main surface) of first and second surfaces (one main surface and the other main surface which are opposite to each other), a semiconductor chip being mounted on the chip mounting surface of the substrate and having an electrode (bonding pad) formed on a circuit forming surface which is the first surface (one main surface) of first and second surfaces (one main surface and the other main surface which are opposite to each other), a conductive wire (bonding wire) for electrically connecting the electrode of the semiconductor chip and the interconnection of the substrate, a resin sealing body (resin body) for sealing therewith the semiconductor chip, wire and the like, and a bump electrode (external terminal) disposed on the second surface of the substrate as an externally connecting terminal. The interconnection has a wire connecting pad (wire connection portion) disposed at the periphery of the substrate and a bump connecting land (bump connecting portion) disposed on the more internal side on the substrate than the wire connecting pad. The wire is connected, at one end thereof, with the electrode of the semiconductor chip and, at the other end thereof, with the wire connecting pad of the interconnection. The bump electrode is connected with a bump connecting land of the interconnection through a connecting hole (through hole) from the second surface (the other main surface) side of the substrate.
The CSP-type semiconductor device having a face up structure is described in, for example, “Electronic Parts and Materials, September issue, pp. 22-52(1998)” published by Kogyo Chosakai.